


Metamorphosis

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Parks and Recreation, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Now For Something Completely Different, Crack, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character-centric, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Other Me (2000), Written For Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Max accidentally makes and sends a clone to school in his place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Metamorphosis  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Chris, Mariska, and Selena. Betas: Max and Jari. Omegas: Kevin and Ana Brenda. Based(loosely) on the 2000 DCOM 'The Other Me'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Max accidentally makes and sends a clone to school in his place.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Browning…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Heather Browning...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Will Browning...Vera Farmiga

Once upon a time in a world of only Alphas, Betas, and Omegas lived several people. Max Schneider, Chris Pratt, Kevin Quinn, Ana Brenda Contreras, Mariska Hargitay, and Selena Gomez. The Alphas were Chris, Mariska, and Selena. The Betas were Max and Jari. The Omegas were Kevin and Ana Brenda. 

Max went home after school. His parents had called the teen into the kitchen, neither seemed pleased with him. Max's report card had come in the mail. They felt that their son could put in a bit more effort. If the grades didn't change Max's dad planned on sending his son to military school. Respect and discipline appeared to be something Max could use more of. Max offered to get the mail. Passing science would hopefully please his parents. In the mail was a science kit that Max had ordered online. He took the kit upstairs. But was missing something to stir the chemical solution with. Max used a comb instead which contained his DNA. The solution bubbled out of control. Max ran into the bathroom. Minutes passed. The Beta saw a boy who appeared around to be his age. The boy only had a white towel to cover his nakedness underneath it. 

"Who are you?" Max demanded. 

"Jari." Jari answered. 

"I'm Max. Where did you come from?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"You could be a dead ringer for me. I think I've just got an idea." Max said. 

"What's that?" Jari asked. 

"Get ready for a once in a lifetime opportunity man because tomorrow you get to be Max Schneider." Max replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Metamorphosis  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Chris, Mariska, and Selena. Betas: Max and Jari. Omegas: Kevin and Ana Brenda. Based(loosely) on the 2000 DCOM 'The Other Me'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Max accidentally makes and sends a clone to school in his place.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Max spent the rest of the day giving Jari necessary lessons. In the school of being Max. Together the duo discovered that Jari could change his appearance. Either to look like Max or someone completely different. The next morning was the ultimate test. Jari walked to Max's high school alongside Max's best friend Chris. He actually paid attention in class. Took notes and studied the material. Applied himself. Helped a teacher picked up books when they were dropped in the hall. When lunch came around Jari even started a riot in the school cafeteria. Such antics got him sent to sit at the Principal's Office. While waiting, he didn't notice Kevin in the chair next to him until the other boy got his attention. Kevin and Max had never gotten along. Which made Jari the enemy to Kevin due to him "being" Max. 

"What the hell are you doing in the Principal's Office? I thought you were mister goody good" Kevin demanded. 

"Kevin I'm not a good boy." Jari replied. 

"It took you this long to figure that out? You're lucky we're here Schneider, you and I have unfinished business." 

"Aren't you and I getting too old to fight each other? I'm sorry for getting you in trouble in the fifth grade. It was my fault. I completely understand why you hate me." 

"You mean that?" 

"Every word." Jari promised. 

"You know what Schneider? You're alright." Kevin said. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Metamorphosis  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Chris, Mariska, and Selena. Betas: Max and Jari. Omegas: Kevin and Ana Brenda. Based(loosely) on the 2000 DCOM 'The Other Me'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Max accidentally makes and sends a clone to school in his place.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari became more successful at living Max' life than him. Tension built between the “twins” as the week passed. Max made Jari stay home and went back to school one morning. After school ended Max wasn't happy when he came home. Life had changed. Max's Grandpa who never spoke to anyone actually had a long conversation with him. Ana Brenda was now his girlfriend. Kevin had become Max's best friend. Max felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. His own life wasn't recognizable to him. Max unleashed his anger on an unsuspecting Jari. The argument ended with Jari deciding to remove himself from Max's life. A fresh start in a different city would do Jari some good. That way life could be normal again for his twin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Metamorphosis  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story will be either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega(think wolf pack in human form). Alphas: Chris, Mariska, and Selena. Betas: Max and Jari. Omegas: Kevin and Ana Brenda. Based(loosely) on the 2000 DCOM 'The Other Me'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: Max accidentally makes and sends a clone to school in his place.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Browning…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Heather Browning...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Will Browning...Vera Farmiga

Guilty Max allowed his "clone" to take his place at the school dance that evening. The scientists who mailed the kit Mariska and Selena followed Jari when he left the house. Concerned Max followed. The girls had a container full of serum. The serum had to be drank by Jari otherwise his body was dissolve back into lifeless ocean pups. Max stole the serum from the girls. The Beta tried to warn Jari. But Mariska and Selena kidnapped both of them. They were put in a black bag in their truck and driven to an abandoned laboratory. Max and Jari were bound and gagged in a chair. Mariska smirked at them while removing the gag. 

"You're not going to get away with this you bitch!" Jari yelled. 

"Jari we already have." Mariska said. 

"Professor Hargitay, this is kidnapping." Jari stated. 

"Wrong, you are our property Jari. There's no law against clone napping." Selena justified. 

"You don't own me bitch." Jari replied. 

"But I'm not a clone." Max told them.

"Exactly, you are a living and breathing human subject for our cloning formula and nothing but an experiment to us. Don't go anywhere." Mariska said. 

Mariska and Selena fully planned on conducting experiments on Max and Jari. The duo were planned to be lab rats in perpetuity. But the scientists underestimated the pair of them. They broke free from their bindings. Mariska and Selena tried their best to recapture them. There were only so many places to run in the sealed lab. But they were instead knocked unconscious. Max and Jari had thrown glass tubes at them. They then checked the women for cellphones. Max used Mariska's to call the police who arrived in minutes. The scientists tried to expose that Jari was a clone. But were disputed by Max. Max came up with the story of Jari being a distant cousin who resembled him for some reason. The duo went to Max's afterwards. They told the truth to Max's family. Despite their shock Jari was allowed to stay with them. In case anyone asked questions the family would use the cover story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
